


Get Your Hands Off Him!

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Evil Alteans, Fantastic Racism, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The one where Shiro rescues Keith.





	Get Your Hands Off Him!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



When he discovered Black empty, he feared the worst, remembering what Keith had gone through in a similar situation ages ago.

"Those Alteans took him," Allura said, "I know where their secret base is, too. I can lead the team there, and you'll ride with me."

"Got it."

The ride was short, but it seemed to take forever, Shiro's mind reeling with dark and violent images of what must be happening to Keith right now. By now they'd picked up that these Alteans held a deep grudge against all Galra, full or otherwise, thanks to what Lotor had done to the colony. Allura blamed herself for not saving them before Honerva found them, but Shiro knew all too well that Honerva had likely had plans for them before Keith and Krolia had even discovered Romelle and learned her story.

Keith was one of few remaining Galra, _and_ responsible for the discovery of Lotor's plans as well as his (probable) death. A Paladin of Voltron, their leader. Lord only knew what manner of torture they had in store for him.

Shiro shuddered, pushing away the images.

_Hang on, Keith. I'm coming._

 

When they arrived, Keith had been stripped of his armor, fighting with his Marmora knife that refused to take its more powerful form. He was unsteady on his feet, covered in bruises, clearly in pain and exhausted but refusing to give in.

"Weak," the Altean spat. "Pathetic half-breed. They say if you cut off the head, the rest will die, but I could care less what happens to your friends. It is _you_ Lady Honerva wishes to see removed from the picture, and the remains of your pathetic band of rebels will soon follow!"

" _Ngh-!_ You won't _touch them-!_ " Keith gasped, his blade struggling to land a hit, but a blast of magic knocked the knife from his hand, pinned him to the wall, grabbed him by the throat-

"Will you die now, Black Paladin?"

" _Get away from him!_ " Shiro's floating arm was punching the Altean in the back before she could even sense him, the rest of his body following as he knocked her to the floor. "If you lay another finger on him, I'll send you to a hell so deep and smouldering you'll _wish_ for the gentle embrace of mere flames!"

He left the rest of the battle to the other Paladins as he ran to Keith's side, gathering him in his arms before he collapsed, holding him as closely as he could without aggravating his wounds. Keith panted, leaning against his chest, looking up at him with a pained, grateful smile.

"S...Shiro...you saved me..."

Shiro smiled, tears stinging his eyes.

"Just like you've saved me, time and time again."

"Shiro..."

They could have stood there, lost in each other's eyes, until a cough from Hunk pulled Shiro back to reality.

"Hey, we helped, too! We just beat the stuffing out of that witch!" Keith smiled sheepishly, managing to turn to address the others.

"Thanks, guys."

"Let's get you back to the Atlas," Allura said. Keith fell asleep in Shiro's arms on the way back, Shiro keeping him close to his heart as he let a tear or two of relief escape. _I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again, Keith. Ever. God, I don't even want to imagine my life if I lost you._

They settled Keith into his bed, where Krolia and Coran patched up his wounds and woke him up just long enough to give him a dose of painkillers. As he slept, Shiro remained firmly at his bedside, holding his hand and thanking every deity they'd been able to save him just in time.

 

Hunk brought a tray of chicken rice soup and fresh-baked rolls just a few moments before Keith woke up; Shiro helped Keith sit up against his pillows and set the tray on his lap.

"Think you can manage, or do you want me to feed you?" Keith blushed, slowly picking up the spoon. He seemed less shaky now, just a bit sleepy.

"I got this."

They made small talk while Keith ate, leaving not a drop of soup or a crumb of roll behind. He seemed like he'd been starving even as he tried to eat slowly, Shiro shuddering as he imagined just how long Keith had been held captive and forced to fight.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said quietly. Keith nodded.

"Sorry I worried you."

"Hey, no need for that." Shiro stroked his hair. Keith smiled sadly, leaning into the touch.

"I was afraid she was right. That I was just a half-breed no one would ever come to rescue..." He closed his eyes. "It's no big deal, I've been called worse, but-"

"She had no right." Shiro slid under the covers beside him, cradling him closely. "I don't care how far away you are or how dangerous it is, I'll always save you. Because you've always saved me." He brushed his lips against Keith's forehead, Keith shivering as he nestled closer and sniffled a little.

"You saved me first."

Keith yawned, and Shiro's floating arm set the tray on the floor as he leaned them back onto the bed, pulling the covers snugly around him. His human arm held Keith close, his other hand resting against his side.

"Get some more rest," he murmured, "you've had a tough day. I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Thanks." Keith closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Shiro stayed up to watch over him before exhaustion soon claimed him as well.


End file.
